tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Freaks and Frogs
[[Datei:AmAdvs 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #3]]Freaks and Frogs ("Freaks und Frösche") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 21. Oktober 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #3 * Story und Zeichnungen: Ben Costa *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Donnie Finds a Relic" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Die Wächter von Coney IslandTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Donatello (erwähnt) **Splinter (erwähnt) *Punk-Frösche **Napoleon Bonafrog **Atilla the Frog (erwähnt) **Ghengis Frog (erwähnt) *April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) **Kirby O'Neil (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|160px|Auf der Suche nach mehr SpaßNapoleon Bonafrog ist bei den Turtles in New York zu Besuch gekommen und wird in einer klaren Nacht von Michelangelo durch den Central Park geführt. Jedoch ist Napoleons Vergnügen am Big Apple eher sparsam, besonders da seine Fotos fürs Album im Dunkeln nicht so gut werden, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten. Napoleon würde daher die Stadt eher gerne bei Tag besichtigen, doch diesem stellt sich Splinters Mahnung emtgegen, dass die Menschen der Stadt bei ihrem Anblick ihre Fassung verlieren würden. thumb|240px|Vergnügen ninja-sytle!Um seinen Freund besser zu unterhalten, schlägt Michelangelo ihm einen Auslfug zum Vergnügungspark auf Coney Island zu machen. Zwar ist der Park auch zu dieser Zeit gut besucht, doch indem sie ihre Ninjakünste anwenden, um einer Entdeckung zu entgehen, finden sie doch noch jede Menge Spaß bei der Sache - sei es auf der Achterbahn, auf dem Karussell oder bei den kleinen Buden. Schließlich aber, als sie der Hunger packt, lässt Michelangelo Napoleon im Wipfel eines Baums zurück, um sich für sie beide Pizza zu besorgen. thumb|left|160px|Gute Absicht mit falschem ErgebnisAls Napoleon nun wartet und dann und wann wieder ein Foto schießt, bemerkt er plötzlich, wie drei Punks einen Mann im Froschkostüm drangsalieren. Da er annimmt, dass es sich bei dem Opfer um einen anderen Froschmutanten, kommt Napoleon dem Bedrängten auf der Stelle zur Hilfe. Während des Kampfes versucht einer der Punks (der Napoleon für einen anderen Kostümierten hält), ihm die Maske runterzureißen; doch als diese nicht abgeht, erkennen die Vier, was sie da wirklich vor sich haben. Der Kostümierte sucht sogleich das Weite; doch die Punks lassen sich nicht einschüchtern und jagen hinter Napoleon her, um ihn fertigzumachen. thumb|160px|Die zwei Seiten der MedailleMichelangelo kommt gerade von seiner Besorgung zurück, um mitzukriegen, wie die drei Missetäter Napoleon hinterherjagen. In der Nähe eines Hau-den-Lukas stellt sich Napoleon ihnen noch einmal zum Kampf, und mithilfe ein paar Reifen von einer Wurfbude können er und Michelangelo die drei Delinquenten außer Gefecht setzen, bis sie von den herbeieilenden Sicherheitskräften aufgelesen werden können. Später sprechen die beiden auf der Achterbahn hockend und Pizza kauend über dieses Ereignis und die Intoleranz der meisten Menschen. Napoleon lädt Michelangelo und dessen Familie ein, mit ihm und seinen Clan zusammen in Louisiana zu leben, doch dieses großzügige Angebot muss Michelangelo jedoch ablehnen, da ein Umzug genau den Verlust von dem herbeiführen würde, was er am meisten auf der Welt liebt: Die New Yorker Pizzas. Und mit dieser Klärung genießen die beiden Mutanten mit Blick auf das Meer die Reste von eben solch einer köstlichen Pizza. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #1 (Februar 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips